


Drink the pain away...

by MyShadesAndMyRedConverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse/pseuds/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just drink the pain away." She whispered. "Maybe it will disaear" Then she corrected herself just before she passed out once again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink the pain away...

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this

The glass dropped as she drifted into sleep once again, reliving the nightmare:  

_Running faster screaming over and over: "MOM, PLEASE MOM ANSWER ME!" always getting silence as her reply, the hall seemed like it was growing longer until she stopped looking at a blonde haired body that was magled and stabbed, her organs and other insides spilling out. She cried out and rushed over. She pet her mother's blood covered hair and sobbed hyserically cursing out to the Batterwitch. Finally Frigglish trotted over to the two and cuddled into her. Then they left. There was no time for a funeral, let alone a place to bury someone, something else would take her, and she would just have to deal with it. She kissed her mother's forehead saying goodbye for the last time._

She shot up with a blood curtling scream along with tears streaming down her face, only now her beloved cat was no longer there to comfort her. She cried and cried for hours until there was nothing left. Then she got up dazed, and she got a bottle of vodka, the she chugged it.

"Just drink the pain away." She whispered. "Maybe it will disaear" Then she corrected herself just before she passed out once again, only to relive the nightmare that was eating away at her brain, the one who was killing everyone she loved, the one who destroyed the world.

 


End file.
